Descendents: The Son of Davy Jones
by Calebray866
Summary: From the one who brought you Donnie Boogie the son of Oogie Boogie. Say hello to the son of Davy Jones from Pirates of the Caribbean. will he be like his father or will he be his own person?
1. Chapter 1

Descendants: Son of Davy Jones

(The one who brought you Donnie Boogie the son of Oogie Boogie. I will be introducing a different kind of VK. I only own Davy Jones son.)

Chapter 1: Meet the Son of Davy Jones

Name: Deven Jones

Parent: Davy Jones (Father)

Appearance: black hair with pirate hat and ragged clothing pasty nearly green skin cothing covered in grime and seaweed. A music box locket that closely resembles his father's

Personality: gloomy, ready to make deals but at a price, cold, only has half of a heart.

(So what do you think of Deven Jones, the son of Davy Jones from Pirates of The Caribbean and what do you think his relationship with his father Davy Jones would be like?)

Deven Played by: Neel Sethi

Davy Jones played by Bill Nighy (voice)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hoist The Colors

A heart shaped locket is shown playing some twinkling music. "They say Dead men tell no tales but I guess I can make an exception. You see ever since Mal and her traitorous crew went to Arodon Prep and went all soft." Deven spoke. " the Villains of the isle of the lost have been looking for more to send to the school and accomplish what they couldn't." He stepped into the light. "This is our story, but I have one question...do you fear death?"

The image fades into The Isle of The Lost where we see Devon Jones on the Flying Dutchman with his friends.

One of them was a beautiful girl with navy blue pants and white jacket with a blue under shirt. Her name was Haley, The Daughter of Hans.

Then there was a red headed mischievous boy with a dusty mangled up top hat and fingerless gloves. He was H.J. Son of Honest John.

The curly dark haired girl was Ginny Gothel, daughter of Mother Gothel.

And lastly Yu-Shun, The Son of Shun-Yu and his mysterious friend who follows him around but always stays in the shadows. "Keep quite." Yu-Shun told the mystery boy in a whisper.

"Alright guys," Devon told his friends. " Our parents have chosen us to go to Aurodon Prep and kidnap the prince...I believe his name is Ben."

H.J. Raised his hand. "Are you sure we were chosen?"

"Well I was," Devon explained. "And I needed a crew so I chose you to come with me and I'll throw you to the depths if you don't." The Son of Davy Jones threatened.

"C...can't argue with that, I guess." Yu-Shun said." Though my father would totally like your style."

Devon sighed if only his father thought the same way. No matter what Devon does it's never good enough. All he sees is a disappointment though Devon still looks up to his father Davy Jones as he inspires to prove himself to him.

"By the way?" Haley asked. "Why don't you ever come out of The Dutchmen more often?"

"Because of mine and my father's curse." Devon answered. " we can only step on land so often so all we can do is circle around the Isle of The Lost over and over on The Flying Dutchman, and I have to admit it gets kinda old after a while. The crew start to get smelly, dad gets cranky, while that is until he blows up another ship that is. Then sends them straight to Davy Jones Locker. Which lets face it that's the best part when we get to blow stuff up."

The other VKs cracked a twisted smile.

"So what are waiting for Lost Isle New Year?" H.J. Said in a snarky tone. "Let's go."

"There is a slight problem though." Devon said. "I can't step on land."he looks at the son of Shun-Yu. "Do you think your...ugh...friend has something that can fix that?" He asked.

"Glad you mentioned it," Yu-Shun said. "He thought you would need this." Yu-Shun gave him some sort of dark snowy magic which he used to help out Devon with his fishy problem.

"There you go." The Hun boy said.

"Now let's set sail." Devon said as he took the helm.

"Wait? What about the barrier?" Haley asked Devon. "The King and Queen created it to keep us in."

Devon simply smirked. "Ha! You're afraid to get wet." He teased.

With that the ship was forced down under water and went under the force field which so happened to not concerned under water.

Then The Flying Dutchman whooshed back up to surface on the other side of the shield.

"Ok Dev?" H.J. Said coughing out water. " how bought a little warning next time, eh?" He brushed the wet off of himself. " I thought Con artists liked surprises?" Devon joked.

"Ha-ha." H.J. Fake laughed. "So you're a jokester now."

"Hey I may have half a heart but I can still have a good laugh every once in a while." Devon told him.

Soon the VKs made port at Aurodon.

"Figured you guys were coming." Mal said with Ben by her side. " You were able to get through because wanted you to so that you each have a shot at a second chance." Ben told the new VKs.

"Wait you knew we were coming?" Yu-Shun questioned.

"Let's just say Aurodon has always kept a close eye on the children at the Isle of The Lost." Ben answered back. "Come on let us show you around." Mal said.

Little did they know Yu-Shun's friend and the secret passenger was watching from the ship. It was in fact Jade, the Son of Jades The White Witch.

He let out a dark icy chuckle and said. " I have them right where I want them."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Torch of Destany

Devon's dad was so going to kill him, not only he took The Flying Dutchman without permission but the plan wasn't exactly as anyone had hoped.

"I am so dead when I get home." Devon muttered.

The new VKs were showed around Haley and Ginny had a room while he,H.J, and Yu-Shun shared the other. The guys were across the hall from Carlos De'vil and Jay.

"So if it isn't the ones was wicked ones?" H.J. Teased.

"Don't you have someone to go scam or something?" Carlos fired back.

"Oh shots fired, eh?" Devon responded. "So I hear you've given up the whole villain thing. What's wrong don't have that touch anymore?"

"We just figured just because our parents are evil doesn't mean we have to be." Jay told Devon. " And you guys can do the same and don't have to follow in your parents foot steps."

The new VKs laughed at the statement. "Yeah. right." Devon said as the three walked by them H.J. Still chuckling, Devon just shook his head what happened to them he thought, Yu-Shun bumped Carlos making the son of Cruella rub his shoulder after the bump.

"See guys." Devon said. "They took us right in."

"Yeah...big mistake." Yu-Shun said with a nasty grin.

"Aye,this will be easier that I thought." Devon told his friends as they reunited with the girls. "But first. We have to earn their trust so that they let their guard down...and then that's when we grab King Ben."

"Wow...you are evil." Haley told him.

"Yeah stay evil doll face." He responded wickedly.

The VKs left to their next class still unaware that they were being watched by their mysterious stowaway in he had icy white hair with icicles coming from the tips he had a blue and white winter coat with the collar and hood covered in white fur he had a complexion as white as a sheet of snow and lastly he had icy cold blue eyes. The VK known as Jason Son of Jades The White Witch who was watching them earlier when Devon and his friends arrived in Aurodon. " Perfect." He said coldly as he slipped back into the shadows.

Devon then comes across a dark haired girl with a rugged pirate hat, dingy coat, and brown leather boots with bronze on the edges around the bottom side of her boots "Eye there mate! You must be new here, it's good to see another pirate, Savvy?" The girl asked him. As she sipped out of a purple bottle. "Grape soda?"

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes you." She

"Devon Jones Son of Davy Jones." He told her. " I'm sure you've heard of my father?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Then you should know that you're standing too close." He told her grimly. She just laughed with no sign of being scared. " I don't mind. I just feel like there is more to you than just a cursed pirate. My dad's faced multiple of those. Names Jane Sparrow daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow."

" Sparrow eh?" Devon said intrigued " Bugger, my father told me about Jack Sparrow how he weaseled out on his dept, and You mean cursed like my father,huh?" Devon questioned.

She reaches for his locket. "What's the story behind this little trinket, Mate?" Jane asked. Changing the subject.

Devon pulled it away scowling at her. "Don't you touch that! Don't ever touch it!" Devon had never met his mother and the locket was the only thing he had of hers. "Okay okay jeez just curious as all, Savvy?" Jane told him holding her hands up in defense. Devon had always wanted to meet his mother but his dad had always told him that she never wanted ether of them, he also told him that love was a dreadful bond and always told Devon to never do such a thing.

Devon walked away from the girl. " Sparrow." He snuffed.


End file.
